


Leave Me Breathless

by Blame Canada (OneHitWondersAnonymous)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb: April 2017 [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plain Old Happiness, Sunrises, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/pseuds/Blame%20Canada
Summary: His grandparents' cottage was not exactly the place Kyle thought he'd lose his virginity, and to one of his best friends no less, but he couldn't deny it was rather romantic. Even so, it's the morning after that remains most strongly in his memories.Submission for the fourth day's prompt of the South Park Drabble Bomb: Air.





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my fourth entry for the South Park Drabble Bomb, for the prompt of "Air". I started it out as the fic for "Beginnings", so it borrows a bit of both that I'm sure you'll be able to see. Please enjoy!

The trek down the steep hill to the docks was always a challenge, but it never stopped them, day or night. The air was thick with morning dew with enough of a chill that Kyle snagged a light jacket on his way out of the cottage. The sound of gravel crunching under his shoes echoed like rock avalanches through silent woods. They were far enough away from any other human beings that the only sounds around them were the subtle songs of nature.

When he finally reached the bottom, he took careful steps across the wooden slats of the patio. He didn’t want to be detected, not yet. When he woke up to find the other side of his bed empty but still warm, he could only assume he’d be down here, his favorite place, and he was correct. Kyle paused and the wood creaked under him, the water sloshing beneath his feet in gentle tide.

He was singing, facing out into the water, watching the sun rise, one hand on the post the old boat was tethered to. His voice carried over the gentle waves and out into the emptiness of the bay. Kyle held his breath, as though the undetectable sound of his breathing would interrupt his melody carried over the wind. He’d heard him sing into cheap microphones in musty basements before, in bands that never took off that he still thought of fondly. Kenny never let those things bother him- abandoned dreams, that is. Out in the openness of the bay, though, his voice carried without a microphone, and the natural vibrato of his tone struck Kyle with such warmth and fondness he couldn’t help but smile.

Time stood still until his melody ended, and even then Kyle felt frozen in the moment until Kenny turned on one heel and gave him his signature lopsided grin. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Enjoying the view?” He joked, a hint of mischief in his eyes, and Kyle swatted at the air to dismiss him with a chuckle.

“It’s nice,” he said, because he didn’t know what else to say. There weren’t words to describe how beautiful it felt. It was apparently enough, because Kenny nodded for him to join him at the end of the dock and he obliged.

They stood beside each other for a while, nothing but the barely visible puffs of their breath between them while the sun steadily made its appearance over the evergreen trees on the horizon. Kyle took a chance in reaching for Kenny’s hand, and he clasped it tightly, giving it a slight squeeze that sent a flurry of butterflies straight to his stomach.

“Don’t you know you’re not supposed to leave unannounced the morning after?” Kyle said, and he smirked when he caught the slightly off-guard look Kenny thought he’d disguised.

“Why Kyle, I had no idea it meant so much to you. I’ll make you breakfast in bed next time,” Kenny drawled. Kyle tugged his hand away in favor of gently punching him in the arm.

“Shut up!” He laughed, and then let his arms drop to his sides. “It does, though.”

More silence passed them by, and Kenny didn’t reply with words but instead opted to lie down on his back across the dock. Kyle, though he was confused, copied him, and Kenny took his hand back. In that position their breaths plumed before their eyes, overlaying the sky that was already covered in light clouds that held the sunrise’s pastels. The wood was cold on Kyle’s back and he shivered, while the tips of his fingers turned icy where they didn’t touch Kenny’s warm skin. Kenny nudged him with a snicker. “Hey, how mad do you think your grandparents would be if they found out I took your virginity on their guest bed?”

Kyle gasped and shoved him, and Kenny just laughed as he rolled with the momentum of his push over the dark wood. The dock swayed from a larger wave and Kyle watched his view of the sky sway with it.

“We need a date.” Kyle said, and Kenny looked over at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re dating now, right?” Kyle asked, suddenly fearful that Kenny might not feel the same way, but it was washed away with relief when Kenny nodded slowly. “We need an anniversary date.”

“Well, besides the sex, we talked about it yesterday, yeah?” Yesterday was on another hill, one with grass, overlooking a small town under a shady oak tree. Kyle had secretly written their initials in pencil on the exposed meat of an old tree root. “Let’s make it yesterday, then.” He sat up and tugged Kyle with him, who made a quick noise of surprise when he was pulled into a chaste kiss. “Look at that,” Kenny breathed against his lips, and Kyle’s heart fluttered, “we’re already a day in and you can’t remember our anniversary.”

Kyle sputtered, and Kenny laughed. His laugh was so _beautiful._ “You asshole, I guarantee you’ll be the one forgetting next year!” And in that slip-up of a sentence, Kyle realized how serious he was. He was thinking of a year from now, with Kenny, together. It was a lot to take in. He almost felt too overwhelmed by the thought, but when he saw Kenny’s smile, the way the light kissed the side of his cheek in his subtle dimple and his upper lip, his fears melted away. He realized that in that smile that the light touched so delicately, Kenny told him that he was falling in love with him too.

They stayed there until Kyle’s stomach growled loudly enough for Kenny to hear it, and they trudged back up the rocks for breakfast. Kenny snuck in one last joke about Kyle’s virginity, and Kyle snuck in one last shove that nearly sent him face planting into the rocks. The woods were no longer silent, and the sounds of wildlife carried like a symphony through a concert hall, so that Kyle could hear each instrument. As he took the last few steps up to the cottage and closed the door on the gentle breeze, he took in the buzzing of quiet kitchen appliances and Kenny’s elegant humming, and his only thought was, _‘I think I could get very used to this.’_

One year minus one day later, the sound of his god-awful alarm woke Kyle from a dreamless sleep, and he groaned long and low. A hand slipped through his unruly hair and its thumb brushed down his cheek, tender and slow. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Happy anniversary,” Kenny said, husky in his ear, and Kyle smiled.


End file.
